


Dust Motes

by CoffeeColoredMornings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Gay Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeColoredMornings/pseuds/CoffeeColoredMornings
Summary: Water clings to his skin like pre-dawn dew to grass, but his skin is highlighted—honey hues brought to life. Seungcheol shivers, goosebumps trailing in raised notes along his arms.“Morning,” Seungcheol says, low and soothing. His voice melds into the calm of the morning, laying cotton-light in the air. It’s unlike Jihoon’s own voice, crackled with disuse as he grunts out his own greeting, a forced meeting of vowels and consonants.**Or: Domestic morning sex
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Dust Motes

The world resolves itself in small flashes. Half-empty boxes tucked into the corner of the room. Sparse furniture cluttered with the most basic daily essential items. Too much light spilling in buttery warm through windows lacking curtains. 

They had hung a curtain rod last night, Jihoon half asleep and insisting the metal brackets were off-centered—just _too_ far left—and Seungcheol aching from a long day of moving heavy furniture in their new home snapped, giving up on the curtains and kicking off the small stepping stool. They had gone to bed in a huff, Jihoon clinging to the far edges of their mattress and Seungcheol stiff limbed, arms crossed over his chest.

Their separation didn’t last long—it never does. Minutes passed and Jihoon had slowly melted backward, seeking the center of the mattress, seeking Seungcheol’s warmth. Seungcheol was a hard line of muscle down Jihoon’s back until he, too, melted, arms curling around Jihoon’s waist, nose tucked into the crook of the younger’s neck. Small puffs of hot air had hit the sensitive skin of Jihoon’s neck in even measures—a metronome for sleep.

The room is still but not silent. The world is awake in small chirps of birds and buzzing of insects. Seungcheol is too if the smell of coffee and the absence of his body heat is any indication.

Jihoon rolls over, flat on his back, and stares at the ceiling. He can hear the faint patter of water—the shower running—and Seungcheol’s deep humming, something slow and soothing. Definitely the shower.

The morning light is a rich gold cutting through their bedroom in sharp angles. Shadows cling to the crown molding, clustering in corners. Jihoon stretches, fingers reaching for the corners of the bed but stopping just short. The shower cuts off; Seungcheol still hums, a throaty tenor muffled through the wood of the bathroom door.

The bathroom door opens and Jihoon turns his head, watches Seungcheol step into their room. Steam curls at the edges of his body, seemingly trying to pull him back into the lingering warmth of the bathroom. But Seungcheol pushes into their bedroom, passing through a shaft of morning light to stand at their dresser.

Water clings to his skin like pre-dawn dew to grass, but his skin is highlighted—honey hues brought to life. Seungcheol shivers, goosebumps trailing in raised notes along his arms.

“Morning,” Seungcheol says, low and soothing. His voice melds into the calm of the morning, laying cotton-light in the air. It’s unlike Jihoon’s own voice, crackled with disuse as he grunts out his own greeting, a forced meeting of vowels and consonants.

Seungcheol huffs out a laugh, a soft exhalation of amusement. Jihoon meets his gaze, doe eyes thrown over bare shoulders.

“I’ll get you some coffee soon, baby,” Seungcheol says, voice rasped in amusement. He lets the towel around his waist drop. Dust motes dance with the movement, swirling around Seungcheol’s form where he stands, stark and broad interrupting the spill of the morning into their bedroom.

Jihoon slides his limbs across their sheets, delicate satin shifting with his movements. He doesn’t change positions, stays wantonly splayed out.

“Not yet.”

“Not yet?”

“No,” Jihoon hums. “Come back to bed.”

The muscles on Seungcheol's back shift, a smooth interplay of shadowed divots and highlighted plans of skin. When Seungcheol walks towards the bed, the air moves with him--light parts for his form. With one knee braced on the bed, Seungcheol slides his hands up Jihoon's bare legs.

His hands are warm and damp as they skim over ankle bones and notched in the bend of Jihoon's knees.

Two knees on the bed and Jihoon spreads his legs slowly, the softness of his inner thighs facing out to Seungcheol. Jihoon's soft cock lays pink and pretty against his thigh.

"You look beautiful, baby," Seungcheol says, voice muted and reverent as he stares down at Jihoon's naked form.

"I have bed-head."

Seungcheol rumbles a thoughtful sound in his chest, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Still beautiful, and in our bed," Seungcheol places a gentle kiss just below Jihoon's right knee. "In our new home." The next kiss is open-mouthed but brief on Jihoon's inner thigh. "Morning light making you glow," Seungcheol smiles from his place between Jihoon's thigh, lips rubbing barely there against his inner thigh. Jihoon can't look away and Seungcheol nips cheekily close to the joint of his groin. "Bed-head and all."

Warmth stirs low and tight in Jihoon's stomach, muscle twitching in his legs and Seungcheol alternates between each thigh, layering light kisses on the skin. Seungcheol's hair is still damp-wet beneath Jihoon's hands, thick black strand slipping over the pad of his fingertips.

Jihoon tugs, pulling Seungcheol up. He wants to taste his lips, smell the familiar scent of his body wash, something woodsy and spicy and intoxicating to breathe in.

Seungcheol takes his time, traversing Jihoon's body with open-mouthed kisses. He bites down just under Jihoon's navel, sucking a rosy mark into the pale skin.

"Cheol," Jihoon signs, fingers straying down to play with the baby hairs at the nape of his neck.

Seungcheol hums in response, lips not leaving Jihoon as he trails slow kisses up and down each rib. Jihoon arches under him, a full stretch of his body then settles his weight into their plush mattress. His eyes flutter and he exhales a soft moan when Seungcheol sucks a sharp mark just under the left side of his ribcage. He lines the curve of the bone with red and pink marks like the blushing colors of dawn curving along the horizon.

With indolent movements, Jihoon traces the curve of Seungcheol's neck and feels the minute twitches of muscle underneath the broad splay of his shoulder. His skin is smooth and clean and Jihoon presses further into him, encouraging Seungcheol to travel further up, canvas his body with his own.

"So good for me, baby," Seungcheol says, voice pitch lowed and raw like amber honey.

Jihoon moans, light and breathy. "Mmm, Cheol, just for you."

"Yeah," Seungcheol smiles brightly, rivaling the spill of morning light. His dimples dig deep wells into his cheeks and Jihoon feels his heart swell. He traces the curve of plump lips with one hand, transfixed at the soft give under the pad of his thumb.

Long lashes flutter and Seungcheol flicks a lick at Jihoon's thumb before sucking it into his mouth. Jihoon presses down on Seungcheol's tongue, gut swooping at the warm and wet heat suctioning his skin.

It's growing increasingly warm. Jihoon's body still contains the last vestiges of sleep-heat, the cotton duvet further cocooning in the warmth from a long night, and the sun's rays scatter over their bodies, sinking into every shifting inch of skin. Sweat prickles along Jihoon's temples; a flush collects on the crown of his cheeks and the expanse of his chest.

"Taste so fucking good," Seungcheol says, pulling off Jihoon's thumb with a soft pop. He kisses the inside of Jihoon's wrist, following the path of blue veins up to the crook of his elbow. He sucks a small mark there, something that will fade away by the time the afternoon heat sets in. 

Soft lips trail a meandering pattern up his arm, teeth nip little constellations over the curve of his shoulder and the jut of his collarbone. Jihoon pushes into Seungcheol, moan tripping across his tongue as Seungcheol sucks on a nipple, the other one hardening under teasing fingers.

"Fuck, Cheol," Jihoon whines. He shifts his body, shuddering at the drag of his half-hard cock against Seungcheol's abs, and fits Seungcheol between his thighs, his own knees coming up to fence the older man in. "Your mouth."

"My mouth?" Seungcheol teases, looking up at Jihoon with hazy doe-eyes and swollen lips blushing a bright red. "You like it?"

Jihoon jerks when Seungcheol delivers a hard bite just on the edge of his nipple.

"Yes," Jihoon breathes, licking over his own dry lips. Dragging feather-light touches up Seungcheol's spine, Jihoon relished the fluttering of long eyelashes. He pushes a hand back into Seungcheol's thick hair, his other hand coming to rest on the firm line of his shoulder. The pressure he exerts is barely there, like a weak winter sun, but it's enough in its guiding purpose.

Down Jihoon pushes, and down Seungcheol goes. He stops at Jihoon's cock, fully hardened and beginning to weep just so at the tip.

The flick of Seungcheol's tongue against the head of his dick is fleeting—a quick tease of satin heat and friction and then gone.

"Cheol," Jihoon gasps, fingering plowing through thick hair.

"Shh," Seungcheol shushes him, lips pressed just below his navel, right above where Jihoon wants him most. "Just let me take care of you, baby."

There is wet heat, a slick tongue applying dizzying pressure against the underside of his dick. The sun is in his eyes, a mellow yellow that still feels nearly blinding in its radiance. Corded muscles shift beneath his fingertips, power coiling in shoulder blades and biceps.

Seungcheol takes Jihoon's cock down to its base. He bobs his head at a slow pace, sucking hard just to pull off and tease at the tip with kitten licks and open-mouthed kisses. It's messy, spit collecting at the corner of Seungcheol's plump lips, slicking them an obscene glossy red. The sunlight catches on his lashes fluttering against his cheekbones, crest over the curves of his lips as he goes down once more, a built-up groan rumbling against Jihoon's cock.

"Cheol," Jihoon whines, hands pulling weakly to bring Seungcheol off him. "Fuck, Cheol, I'm going to come."

Jihoon doesn't know if it's a pure fixation or Seungcheol being a bastard of a tease, but Seungcheol swallows Jihoon down once more, flexing his throat around the tip of his cock before easing back off. Their eyes meet, both a blown-out dark brown and Seungcheol hovers just above the head of Jihoon's cock. His mouth is a swollen mess of spit and pre-come, but his smirk is fixed firmly in place.

"You can come, baby."

"I want to come with you inside me," Jihoon says, the words float feather-light between them. Jihoon doesn't blush—it's not a bashful request, nor the first time he's voiced such a desire. It's needy but honest, and Seungcheol's smirk gentles into a smile.

"Did we unpack the lube?"

Sitting up on his elbows, Jihoon casts a bleary glaze around their room and the haphazard stacking of half-opened boxes. "Umm, check the bathroom?"

Huffing a laugh, Seungcheol presses a firm kiss to Jihoon's hip before struggling off the bed. "I'm guessing you'll be checking some of these boxes?"

Jihoon grunts and begrudging affirmative. "It's definitely in here," he says, rolling off their bed, mindful of his straining cock. "Somewhere."

It's not an easy nor pleasurable task hunting through cardboard boxes trying to find lube with a hard-on. But Jihoon manages, soon assisted by Seungcheol when he returns from the bathroom empty-handed.

"You sure we packed it?" Seungcheol asks, bent over a large box, thick ass on display.

"Mhm," Jihoon hums distractedly. His cock twitches in interest, having softened in their search but slowly filling again at the sight of Seungcheol bent over. "Definitely wouldn't forget the lube."

"Hell yes," Seungcheol hisses, rising back up, and Jihoon holds back the whine at the loss of the picture-perfect sight of Seungcheol's ass. "Got it," Seungcheol waves the familiar bottle in the air, proudly beaming. "Remind me to put lube on the grocery list by the way."

"You mean remind you to remind me to put lube on the grocery list?"

"Yeah," Seungcheol says, shrugging as he crawls back onto the bed, half-hard cock swinging between thick thighs. "That's what I said."

Jihoon joins his husband on their bed with a roll of his eyes. He crawls onto Seungcheol's lap, falling into the warmth of his body. Their lips find each other effortlessly, tongues sliding together languidly. Seungcheol's hands travel down Jihoon's side, and the smaller man can't resist the slight shiver that courses through his frame.

Seungcheol grips Jihoon's ass with a firm grip, pulling his cheek apart to thumb at the pink furl of muscle hidden in between. Gasping into Seungcheol's mouth, Jihoon rocks forward, arching his back to give Seungcheol better access.

The next swipe of a dry finger over his hole punches a shuddery moan from Jihoon. Seungcheol swallows the sound with glee, returning a breathy chuckle. "So sensitive, baby," Seungcheol murmurs against his lips. "So eager for me, yeah?"

"Fuck," Jihoons whines pulling back to push himself further into Seungcheol's touch. "'Yeah, please Cheol."

"What do you want, Jihoonie?" Seungcheol nips the question into Jihoon's bared throat.

"Inside. Want you inside." Jihoon's eyes flutter closed, hips moving of their own accord, seeking the dual sensation of Seungcheol's fingers at his entrance and the delicious rub of his leaking cock over the ridges of the elder's abs. "Finger me. Fuck me."

Seungcheol doesn't pull away from Jihoon's neck, he keeps his lips in a dizzying movement from one sensitive spot to the next. Seungcheol's hands pull from Jihoon's ass, and the faint rustling of bedsheets breaks in through the hazing pleasure in Jihoon's mind.

The snick of their lube opening is followed quickly by the circling of a slick finger against his hole. Jihoon sits back into the pressure, urging Seungcheol on with whimpers of his name.

Seungcheol presses in and they waste little time stretching Jihoon out. Seungcheol's soon three fingers deep, chin hooked over Jihoon's shoulder to watch the leisurely twist of his fingers into Jihoon. Each catch of his knuckles on Jihoon's reddening rim pulls a desperate whine from the younger man where he's tucked into the crook of Seungcheol's neck.

"You— _nghh_ —you fucking— _ahh_ —tease," Jihoon moans, mouthing near deliriously at Seungcheol's skin, the salt of his sweat sitting lightly on his tongue.

Fingers press in deeper once more, their trajectory deliberate in the bypassing of Jihoon's prostate. Seungcheol pulls his fingers back out and stretches them right at the rim, relishing the responding flutter of muscles and Jihoon's knee-jerk rutting.

"Lean forward a bit, baby," Seungcheol says, guiding Jihoons movements with a steady hand on his hip.

Jihoon hears the wet sound of Seungcheol slicking his cock with the leftover lube on his hand. As he presses in, Jihoon struggles to keep his eyes open. He loves this, love watching the awe and bliss expand across Seungcheol's face as he sinks in—the slight furrow of his brown, kiss swollen lower lip caught between his teeth, the flutter of eyelashes when Jihoon clenches around him.

Seungcheol doesn't move—even with stretching, he's big—he waits patiently for Jihoon to begin grinding against him.

Small sounds hiccup out of Jihoon as he carefully repositions himself, knees firmly on either side of Seungcheol's hips and hands clasped tight to his shoulders for leverage. The first few rises and falls are gentle, the rhythm not measured out with any sense of urgency.

"Shit, Jihoon," Seungcheol moans, hands biting bruises into his hips, "so tight for me. Feel so fucking good, baby."

Jihoon moans, the sound full and rich in his throat. He leans further into Seungcheol, pace steady and lackadaisical.

Seungcheol lets Jihoon move at his own pace, placing words of praise like devout benedictions on his skin. He kisses every part of Jihoon he can reach as if he's competing with the sunlight on who can cover Jihoon with more warmth, who can sustain the ethereal man in the cradle of his hips more.

"Seung _-cheol_ ," Jihoon pants, Seungcheol's name fragmented on a moan. "'M getting tired."

Planting his feet against their mattress, Seungcheol kisses Jihoon's open mouth. "I got you."

Seungcheol's thrusts deeply, hitting off of Jihoon's prostate with unerring accuracy. The smaller man keens, body jerking forward on each unyielding thrust. Jihoon melts forwards, hips sinking back onto Seungcheol's cock with each push forward. His nerves sing, gut filling with the budding weight of pleasure.

Every small sensation sits on his nerves. The ridges and weight of Seungcheol's cock splitting him open and rubbing against his walls; the soothing circles that Seungcheol's thumbs carve into his hips; the heat of the sun against the slide of his cheeks and his forearms wrapped tightly around Seungcheol's neck.

Pleasure blooms like a leaden weight in his stomach, knotting over itself until it's a snarl of too much and not enough. Jihoon rides Seungcheol ardently. The hips slap together, emitting wet squelches into the room. They're breathing heavily, sounds of need and desire pouring into each other's mouths.

Jihoon's eyes flutter open every other thrust. Stomach flexing, he rolls down into Seungcheol. Eyes open he sees green, a snippet of trees in their background. Seungcheol's teeth snag on his lower lip. Jihoon arches back, sees the cream of their walls, dust motes dancing in the air just over their head. Wet heat envelops his nipple. Seungcheol suckles and pinches his nipples between his teeth and Jihoon wails, voice wrecked as if run through with gravel.

There is the sun and Seungcheol heating his skin. Dust motes swirl around them, their increasingly pitched movement pushing each particle into another tizzy. The knot in Jihoon's stomach tightens further and he clenches down on Seungcheol.

"Fuck, baby," Seungcheol moans. "'M so close."

"M-me too," Jihoon says, lips nearly too numb to form the words.

"Yeah?" Seungcheol grunts. "You gonna come for me, baby?"

"Yes," Jihoon hisses. Seungcheol snakes a hand to his weeping cock and grips him in a tight fist. "Yes, yes, yes!" Jihoon's voice shatters.

"Come on, come for me, Jihoon," Seungcheol husks against his ear. His thumb swipes over the head of Jihoon's cock. Jihoon's muscle strain against his skin, twitching as Seungcheol anchors in deep, grinding against his prostate and rubbing against his frenulum.

Everything is tight, too tight. Jihoon is stretched thin and gasping. His nails scramble against Seungcheol's back, digging red rays into his skin. Jihoon trembles, mouth opening on a silent scream as he finally comes undone. His orgasm shakes him apart, hot ropes of white shoot up his chest and coat Seungcheol's hand.

Jihoon is a livewire. Seungcheol's hand is still easing against his cock, his hips still but dick pressed snuggly against Jihoon's prostate. Jihoon shudders and whines, not capable of anything more coherent. Gaining his bearings is a slow process, his chest still heaves, and he blinks until he realizes that the bright light is not nirvana at his fingertips but the morning sun.

Clenching weakly, Jihoon slumps against Seungcheol. Seungcheol smiles, gladly taking on Jihoon's full fucked out weight.

Sliding his hands along the outside of Jihoon's thighs, Seungcheol gentles him with soft touches and repeated kisses pressed to Jihoon's sweaty temple. "You okay, baby?"

"Mhmm," Jihoon hums, "feel so good, Cheol."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You too. Wan' you to feel good too," Jihoon slurs. Though sore and hypersensitive, Jihoon grinds back against Seungcheol. "Want you to come, want you to fill me up."

Seungcheol growls, ducking his head in Jihoon's neck to compose himself. "Don't worry, I'm gonna fill you up, Hoonie."

Repositioning his grip on Jihoon's thighs, Seungcheol renews his thrusting, taking care to avoid Jihoon's prostate. It only takes Seungcheol a dozen or so more thrust before he's coming, head thrown back on a deep moan. Jihoon moans, too, at the feeling of Seungcheol's come filling him up. He presses lazy kisses against Seungcheol's throat, along the cut of his jaw. Jihoon rolls his hips in small circles to help draw Seungcheol's orgasm out to its peak.

They come down together, Seungcheol propped against their headboard and Jihoon propped against his broad chest. They're a mess of sweat and come and spit, their sheets need a thorough washing, and the smell of sex sits heavy on the air. But, Jihoon can't be bothered to move, boneless and sated and still full of the man he loves.

Seungcheol finally makes the first movements, after their skin has grown tacky under the listless turning of their ceiling fan. The sun peeks in on them at a higher angle and with a brighter light, and Jihoon shuffles further into Seungcheol's embrace, content to bask in their afterglow.

"Jihoon, we need to shower."

Jihoon grunts in response and presses his full weight more resolutely against Seungcheol.

"Come on baby," Seungcheol says, amusement coloring his tone. "We need to clean up before the come dries any more." When Jihoon shows no sign of movement, Seungcheol sighs in mock exasperation. "I'll make us brunch. How does doenjang jjigae sound?"

Jihoon slits an eye open and sees the spread of Seungcheol's collarbone. "And rice and fried eggs?"

"Mhm, and kimchi and gamjachae bokkeum."

Jihoon finally looks up, catches the fondness in the soft brown of Seungcheol's eyes. "I love you."

"I just gave you the best morning fuck in our new home and me cooking brunch is what makes you say you love me?" Seungcheol cocks an eyebrow in haughty disbelief.

"Don't worry," Jihoon soothes, voice and expression demure even as he squeezes around Seungcheol's soft cock still deep inside him. Seungcheol winces and hisses. Jihoon drops a soft, tender kiss on Seungcheol's lips. "I love that too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaratCoffee)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/blackcatbaby)   
>  [Carrd](https://coffeewrites.carrd.co/)   
> 


End file.
